paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Heat Street
Heat Street is a heist where you are double-crossed by an accomplice and must make it through the police to apprehend him. Overview The heist's description in the level select and loading screen explains that the crew is hired to obtain a package containing valuable plates, and they are escaping via their trusted getaway driver Matt. When the heist begins, Matt betrays the crew by firing a shot at one of the crew members and locking them inside the building. The players must chase him through the streets, following him while fighting against the police. When the players find Matt, his vehicle is found crashed, though he has locked himself in the back. To remove him, the players must hold out against waves of police forces while using found gas canisters to set the vehicle on fire. When Matt finally exits the vehicle, the crew is disappointed to find the case handcuffed to his arm, and with too much enemy fire on them, they are forced to accompany him to their tertiary getaway, a helicopter. The crew accompanies Matt across the highway and has one final fire fight with the police, protecting the helicopter while they board it. The heist ends with one of the crew members telling Matt that he hopes the handcuffs come off or they will remove his entire arm. Matt's exact fate is unknown, although the Merry Payday Christmas album suggests he was thrown into jail and was later joined by "Old" Hoxton in the same cell block. Walkthrough Objectives Trivia *The entire "Heat Street" heist is a reference and homage to the famous downtown shootout scene from the movie Heat. In the film, the 3-man heist squad successfully completes a no-alarm bank job using a "rush, disable and dominate" strategy. They are seconds away from escaping with the loot in their getaway vehicle when they are unexpectedly confronted by the police, who were tipped off to their intentions by a treacherous ex-member of the squad. A massive firefight erupts, the squad's getaway driver is shot, and they are forced to escape on foot through nearby streets and parking lots, fighting off the cops all the way. *It is never explained why Matt was able to single-handedly able to intimidate 4 armed (and armored) heister and lock them into the empty room in the first place, since his pistol isn't even high-end gear to begin with. *There is a parking lot called "Jake's Parking" where the player will go after getting Matt. This may be a reference to the movie Heat where there is a shootout scene that involves a parking lot called "Zack's Parking". *One can clearly see that Matt has the case handcuffed to himself right at the beginning, so it's odd that the characters find it surprising later when Matt comes out of the van. It could be that they were annoyed at how Matt is still not willing to part with the case even after being chased down and smoked out, requiring them to extract him personally instead of just nabbing the item off his van and leave. *Despite Matt firing two shots and a body clearly hitting the floor in the heist's prologue, no player is damaged or visually injured when the heist begins. The player can even hear the specific crew member that gets cut off by the gunshot. Although the shot can be blocked by the character's body armor. It is also possible that Matt fired the shot for warning and did not hit any crew member, while the sound is simply the member get prone to avoid being hit. *Matt calls his victim "slick" right after he shoots him. This is a reference to the movie "Heat" where Michael Cheritto is identified by his usage of the word "slick." *Throughout the level, stores can be seen selling merchandise for the band Concrete Society, which Overkill developer and model for Hoxton, Richard Bloom, is a part of. *Sometimes, money bundles can be found in the trunk of Bruce's crashed car. *There's a large "Overkill Cola" advertisement on a building on the right near the end of the mission (while escorting Matt to the helicopter pick up). *On one of the store doors, there is a number of stickers that show which credit/debit cards the store accepts. One of the card names is "Overcard" (complete with the Overkill logo) *Hoxton, at the very end of the mission, will shout "Get to the Choppa!", a reference to a famous quote from the 1987 film Predator. *It is strange how the crew cannot remove Matt's handcuffs on the scene while they are able to free each other in seconds when handcuffed by a law enforcer. Though it is possible that his burning wounds would make it difficult to do it safely without specialized tools and/or treatment. *The poster for Heat Street has an uncanny resemblance to the film Inception's release poster. *When you set the first gas can on fire next to Matt's vehicle, a character will sometimes say "Burn! Burn! Yes, you're gonna burn!" which is a reference to the song by where this is the chorus. *Matt is mentioned in the christmas album A Merry Payday Christmas, where he has ended up in the same cell block as the old Hoxton, and is beaten up at least 13 times. * The Hoxton Breakout heist of PAYDAY 2 bears several similarities to Heat Street, namely the street shootout and the involvement of Hoxton and a traitor that betrayed him and the crew. *Menus outside of the restaurants contain names from the lucky 200 (the first 200 people to post evidence of getting to reputation level 145, in a thread on the Payday Steam Forum). *There is a bus stop at the very end of the mission. At the bus stop is a covered waiting bench, with an advertisement for the First World Bank, ironically stating: "Your money is safe with us". Gallery Payday-Heat-Street.jpg|Gameplay screenshot of Heat Street. SWAT van.jpg|A SWAT van parked behind Hoxton. HeatStreet Bruce.jpg|Bruce's crash site. Join the Good Guys.jpg|One of the many promotional posters found in the map. HeatStreet burning van.jpg|The crew burning Matt's van. Overkill cola.jpg|The "Overkill" Easter Egg on the roof of an apartment building. Overcard.jpg|The "Overcard" Easter Egg HeatStreet Matt burned.jpg|The crew escorting Matt to the extraction point. Video Category:Heat Street Category:PAYDAY 1